


Timing is Everything

by LiraelClayr007



Series: My Doctor Who Drabbles [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Humor, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 11:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: The Doctor and Rose face a difficult situation.





	Timing is Everything

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: approach

Rose looks at the viewer, biting her lip.

“I’m not sure how to approach this situation,” says the Doctor.

“Wish Jack was here,” Rose says. “He knows just how to diffuse this sort of thing.”

“Like adding gasoline to a fire, that.”

Rose sighs. “I think we just have to face the music.”

“Or...we could go. There are safer planets.”

“That’s  _ not  _ helping.” Still, she laughs.

Hand in hand they open the TARDIS doors.

“Do you know what day it is?!”

“Hi Mum,” Rose says.

Jackie fumes. “How do you miss my birthday when you’ve got a time machine?!”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first try at writing a "true" drabble. It was harder than I thought, trying to hit an exact word count!


End file.
